Brace Yourself!
by sailormoonluver101
Summary: Usagi is about to get her braces off! but when she and Mamoru start bickering again, they get too close. short one-shot. R & R


Hey peeps

**Hey peeps! I'm getting my braces off tomorrow, so I had the idea of creating a one-shot about it! Mostly fluff, but whatever.**

Usagi was so happy. She was about to get her braces off after three very long years. "One big chocolate milkshake, Toki-chan! I'm getting my braces off tomorrow!" Usagi exclaimed. Motoki laughed. "Okay, Usa. This one is on the house, cheers for your braces coming off!" Mamoru scowled. He had braces too, but only in the two front teeth.

"Big deal, Odango. You still need to wear a retainer." Mamoru sneered. "Well at least I can remove them whenever I want to!" She yelled. "Jerk!" "Baby!" They kept arguing until Motoki broke them up. "Stop bickering!" He shouted. Mamoru and Usagi stood real close together, glaring at each other. They were really close to the door.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, knocking Usagi off her feet, and her lips colliding with Mamoru's. "I am so sorry for hitting you!" Minako said. Usagi could barely comprehend what Minako was saying. She was in heaven. His lips were soft. Serena snapped out of her trance. "It's fi-" Serena started to say when she tried to pull her lips away from Mamoru's. They could feel something tugging something in their mouths. She tried to pull a little harder. "Ow!" They yelled in unison. "We're thuck!" Usagi cried.

"Look whath youth did, Othango. Your clumsthnessth got usth thuck thewtether!" Mamoru said. **(A.N. If you didn't get that he said, "Look what you did, Odango. Your clumsiness got us stuck together.")** Usagi cried big crocodile tears. "Iths noths mah faulth, zerk!" Motoki and Minako were laughing hysterically. "Stuck.. Enemies.. hahaha!" Motoki cried out. "Hahaha… can't stop…haha… what will haha you do?" Minako asked, still giggling. "Wahh, Otfu-fan **(Oto-san idk on how you really spell it.)** ith goweh to kill me!" Usa whined. "Hey, I know! As a punishment, you will spend the day stuck together!" Motoki said. "Nooooo! OW!" Mamoru and Usagi said. "Either that or.. you two admit your true feelings toward each other!" Minako exclaimed. They blushed. Mamoru secretly loved Usagi, and vice-versa. But they were too stubborn to tell each other, so they continued to fight.

They agreed to tell their feelings, so at least they could lie. "Oh! I have a lie detector in the back!!" Motoki said. Or not. "Motoki, who has a lie detector in their CLOSET?" Minako screamed. He shrugged. They all went into the back, while he took the lie detector out. Minako got two chairs and some rope. She tied them into the chairs so they couldn't run away when they freed them. She got the flashlight and freed them from their braces. "Okay, let's have a test run. Do you not hate chocolate?" Motoki asked them. "No." Usagi replied. The lie detector buzzed. "No, you love chocolate." Motoki said. "Now, do you love each other?" Minako questioned.

"Yes." They muttered. "What's that?" Motoki asked. "Yes." They said a bit louder. "I can't hear you!" Minako said teasingly. "YES!!" They screamed. They blushed deeply. "You- you love ME, Usagi?" Mamoru asked incredulously. "Yeah, but how could you possibly love me, or even like me? I'm a clumsy, ugly, stupid, dumb-" "Yeah, you are that. But I love how you are so open and bubbly. You have a big heart, Usako." Mamoru blushed, letting her nickname slip. "Oh I love you too Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

Motoki cut them free.. "Oh, I think we need to do something really quick before we go Mamo-chan." Usagi said evilly. He grinned. _Minutes later…_ Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the back door with Minako and Motoki screaming, "Let us go!" And "We're sorry!" "I think that was a good idea tying them to the chairs, Usako." Mamoru said.

She nodded. Then, they kissed once more. But this time, it was full of love, compassion, and lust. "OH CRAP! WE'RE STUCK AGAIN!"

**Yups! That was it! Review!!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me!!**

**-sailormoonluver101**


End file.
